Happy Bithday Hansol
by B2uty ToppKlass
Summary: 'Sekarang 14 Juni, berarti besok hari ulang tahunku, yes! Aku harap Byungjoo ingat'-batin Hansol.Hansol berharap para member mengingati Hari Ulang Tahunnya!Tapi NamjaChinggunya Sednri Engak ingat dengan tarikh -14 Juni-Gimana ya perasaannya?"SAENGIL CHUKKHAE HAMNIDA HANSOL!"Topp Dogg Fancition! Hansol/Byungjoo. HanJoo.


Tittle : Happy Birthday Hansol

Cast : Byungjoo #Bjoo and Hansol (Yaa pasti HanJoo laa)

Support Cast : ToppDogg Member

Author : Mhia Maknae Happyvirus

Note : Annyeong! Mian akhir akhir ini jarang banget update , soalnya lagi sibuk ama tugas yang diberi oleh Ibu guru ^_^

B2uty kembali ni dengan ff-ToppDogg-nya. Sebenarnya ini ff punya teman Fb ku "Mhia Maknae Happyvirus". Dia itu Shipper-nya HanJoo. Hihi dia cantik loh!

Mohon jangan lukain perasaannya dengan Review yang sangat menyakitkan (?) haha .. udah deh bacotnya dibaca dulu ffnya .. yaaa!

Happy Reading~~

Seorang namja manis, lucu, menggemaskan terbangun dari tidurnya.

Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu, sinar matahari menerobos jendela kamarnya.

"Huamm.."

Hansol, namja manis ini bernama Kim Hansol, seorang visual dancer dari ke empat main dancer Topp Dogg.

Seulas senyuman terukir dibibir kissablenya

'Sejarang 14 Juni, berarti besok hari ulang tahunku, yes! Aku harap Byungjoo ingat'-batin Hansol.

Iapun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, ia begitu malas untuk mandi jadi ia keluar kamar masih dengan piama pink hello kittynya.

Ia berjalan menuju meja makan dan mendekati B-Joo yg sedang duduk sambil meminum susunya.

"Byungjoo.."-panggil Hansol

"Emm.."-gumam B-Joo

Merasa diabaikan Hansol mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, B-Joo terkekeh lalu mengecup bibir Hansol sekilas.

"Hehe, mian chagi, emm.. apa chagi?"-B-Joo mencubit pipi chubby Hansolembuat pipi Hansol bersemu merah

"Besok.. kau ingatkan besok hari apa?"

"Em.. aniversary kita?Kurasa besok bukan hari aniversry kita" Ucap B-Joo bingung

"Ck.. coba kau ingat-ingat lagi Byung"

Hansol bersih keras untuk mengingatkan B-Joo akan hari ulang tahunnya itu

"Kau membuatku pusing chagi" ujar B-Joo frustasi

"Ya sudah kalau memang kau tak tau" ketus Hansol

Sudah semua member ia tanya dengan besok hari apa, tak ada satupun yg ingat hari ulang tahunnya.

Dan sekarang moodnya benar-benar jelek, ingin sekali rasanya ia menangis dan berteriak, tak ada salahnyakan?Lagi pula suaranya itu cukup keras untuk didengar sampai dorm ia tau apa yg akan terjadi padanya jika ia berteriak, bisa-bisa Hojoon akan merebusnya hidup-hidup.

"Hansol!Bantu hyung cepat!"

Panggil Kidoh saat Hansol sedang menenggelamkan wajahnya dibantal, dengan malas Hansol beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju dapur tempat Kidoh memanggilnya.

"Waeyeo hyung?"-tanya Hansol malas

"Ini, tolong belikan bahan-bahan ini kesuper market" Ucap Kidoh sambil memberikan daftar belanja pada Hansol

"Mengapa aku hyung?" Keluh Hansol

"Kau mau ditemani?B-Joo!"

Kidoh berteriak memanggil B-Joo, tak lama kemudiuan B-Joopun menghampiri Kidoh dan Hansol.

"Ne hyung?"tanya B-Joo

"Temani kekasihmu belanja cepat!"titah Kidoh

"Arrasseo" seru B-Joo

"Huft.."

Hansol mendengus kesal sepanjang jalan sambil membawa 2 kantong plastik bahan makanan dan keperluan didorm, sementara B-Joo yg ada dibelakangnya hanya bisa terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu Ukenya itu.

Sesanpainya didorm ia menaruh kantong plastik isi makanan dan keperluan dorm itu dimeja dapur dan kembali kekamarnya.

23.55 P.M

"Kalian siap?"bisik P-Goon dan dijawab anggukan oleh semua member minus Hansol.

Mereka mebuka pintu kamar Hansol yg gelap dan hanya diterangi ileh lilin yg mereka bawa, bahkan para penghuni dorm A ikut nimbrug

"Ok, Hana, dul, SET!"

Lampupun dinyalakan, membuat Hansol yg sedang tidur jadi bingung dengan semua member yg ada dikamarnya

"SAENGIL CHUKKHAE HAMNIDA HANSOL!"

Hansol terbengong ditambah dengan keadaannya yg setengah sadar karena bangun tidur ditengah malam seperti ini.

PRETTT!

Hansol terkejut dan jatuh dari tempat tidur karena Yano meniup terompet tepat ditelingannya, ia bersumpah jika ia benar-benar sadar ia akan membunuh maknae kurang ajar itu.

Akhirnya Hansolpun benar-benar sadar, ia tak menyakngka, jadi semua berpura-pura melupakan hari ulang tahunnya?

Dan inikah kejutan dari mereka, Hansol menangis, ia menangis bahagia, ia hampir saja mati karena tidak ada yg ingat akan hari ulang tahunnya.

"Hiks.. hiks.. kalian jahat!"

Isak Hansol seraya memukul-mukul bahu B-Joo yg sedang memegang kue ulang tahun bertuliskan 'Happy Birthday King Aegyo Kim HanSol'

"Kaja chagi, tiup lilinnya"Ucap B-Joo

Hansolpun tersenyum dan meniup lilin ulang tahunnya.

Setelah itu, dengan sigap ia langsung memeluk B-Joo dan menangis

"Hiks.. hikss.. hiksss, ku kira kau lupa dengan hari ulang tahunku" ucap Hansol sambil terisak kecil

"Ekhem, kita dilupakan"Suara Xero memecah moment mereka berdua.

"Gomawo Hyungdeul, dongsaengdeul, kalian sudah mau memberikan waktu tidur kalian untuk memberika kejutan padaku"

Ucap Hansol sambil menyeka air matanya.B-Joo menangkupkan kedua pipi Hansol dan menghapus air mata Hansol dengan ibu jarinya

"Semoga kau makin tinggi Hansol-ah" Candaan Nakta membuat tawa mereka pecah

"Aku akan selalu memjadi Hansol pendek, manis, lucu, menggemaskan da king aegyo untuk kalian"

Ucap Hansol sambil tersenyum manis.

Dan itu menjadi malam yg sangat indah tentunya bagi Hansol.

~END~~


End file.
